Confusion
by Serena SailorSenshi
Summary: Aboput me and my friends being super peeps and hyelping the pilots. Everyone else is in it to. Please I need lots of suggestions. I might abandon it.


By: Serena SailorSenshi

By: Serena SailorSenshi!

Authors note: Hey minna! Well this is my second attempt at a GW fic, so all comments, flames and suggestions go to [sailorscout@jps.net][1] thanxz! Please send lotz!!! This fic is basically about my friends, the GW crew and me and of course N*SYNC!!!!! (Just 4 Ton Nuh Minh Nuh!! Hope I spelt that right!!!! ) 

Disclaimer: I do not own my friends, Gw, or myself. And regretfully..Not N*SYNC. -_-

Confusion

Prologue

The year is after colony 198 and mobile dolls are stationed outside the Arco Arena in Sacramento California.

" Heero", called Quatre through his gundam. " The arena is surrounded by mobile dolls, and I'm worried about the civilians! 

" N*SYNC all the way baby! Duo joined in on the teenagers in their mobile suits and his, Deathsyte. " We can't have the tightest group in the world die from a non-living machine!!!" 

" I never knew you liked N*SYNC Duo, stated Trowa in his gundam, Heavy Arms.

" Duh, there is no group like them in the whole world! "

" Let's just get this act of injustice destroyed ", an impatient Wufei waited in his Shen Long (Nataku) gundam.

" Mission accepted ", came the voice of Heero in his Wing Zero.

*

" Oh yeah baby!!! Shake that..Oh I love that move!!!" Nina screamed at Justin Timberlake. Nina, Munky Gurl, Vicky Vein and Usagi Tsukino had all won backstage passes to the N*SYNC concert. Munky Gurl and Vicky Vein weren't exactly enjoying this performance.

Even if the girls hadn't won the free backstage passes they still would've attended the concert. They weren't…uhhh…normal teenagers. Nina was a Vietnamese specialist in explosives along with martial arts and was also Justin Timberlakes personal bodyguard. Though rumors say that there is some type of relationship forming between them.

Munky Gurl was a sayian from the planet Vageta and was quite strong and muscular. She was an expert in martial arts and energy attacks and all these were inherited sayian traits.

Vicky Vein was was an azian pride Hmong ghetto gurl. She had the most bad gurl of em all, so it seemed. She held a special interest for guns and weapons and even slept with her weapons at night. She also had supreme karate skills, maybe that why her boyfriends seem to leave so suddenly.

At last was Usagi Tsukino. She was a Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon to be exact. She transformed in to Eternal Sailor Moon and had wings, martial arts, and special powers along with wands. Also overtime she had developed an interest with chopping peoples heads off with samurai swords, strange.

The one thing the girls had in common was that they were all gundam pilots. Nina of the JtnNt, Vicky of the Pride, Munky Gurl of the Tail, and Usagi of the Cresent Moon.

**

At the Darlian Mansion….

Knock, knock, and knock…

" Come in ", said the young minister of peace, Ms. Relena Darlain. The young women looked up from her stack of papers at her desk." Oh, hello Pagan. Is there something you needed? "

" Ms. Relena, there is a new threat to the peace. Mobile Dolls have stationed at the N*Sync concert in Sacramento. "

" What! But I thought…"

" You thought wrong, Ms. Relena. " Dorothy entered the room. " A group of terrorists called the 'Silence' has declared war on you. Meaning the Gundam Pilots, and the entire world as well. "

" So it's the colony's verses Earth. Again. " It was a thought that sickened her as visions of death appeared from the last war.

" I am afraid so. I will leave you to your thoughts. Come Pagan. " Dorothy and Pagan quietly left the room and shut the door.

" And that was the concert I **was** going to go to too! " Relena whispered to herself. Slowly and gracefully she walked outside to the night stars on her balcony. " Heero ", she whispered. " Are you fighting to bring peace as I have tried? "

*******************************************************

Well that's the begging of it. To all my friends who have noticed they have not been mentioned in the story… sorry, but you are not in it. These are people who've I've asked before hand and were interested. Lotz of you peeps think this stuff is stupid, so well.. Bye! 

   [1]: mailto:sailorscout@jps.net



End file.
